


Twue Wuv...

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Again, Bones almost dies, But he won't, Multi, and this is seriously late, so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Bones ends up cursed somehow on Christmas day, and is told that he has to receive true love's kiss by New Year's or he'll die. He thinks this is impossible, because he's already in love, but neither Jim nor Spock will ever love him back. Rather than freaking out and trying to fight his fate or force love where it doesn't exist, Bones just decides to make the most of the last few days he has with Jim and Spock, without telling them anything. They stay up together to usher in the new year. Spock and Jim are happy, and Bones is happy just being with them one last time. And then Bones collapses...





	

"No...please..." Len rasped. Blood loss made his vision spot with black.

"The sins of the father are the sins of the son in our culture. And your fathers have had a great many sins. The McCoys...once the Dredds, the Grimms, the Kennexes."

"Please...it's Christmas." Len had wanted to say something else, but his mouth twisted the words from his brain and he'd ended up asking because of an archaic holiday.

"You have a week, Leonard McCoy, to break the curse of your forefathers."

"How?"

"True love's kiss."

  


* * *

  


Len splashed water on his face, glancing in the mirror to find the dark spots under his eyes standing out from his sleepless night. Hopefully, his shift would be a quiet one-he could do some tests on himself, put the feeling that his dream hadn't been just a dream to rest.

  


* * *

  


The PADD clattered to the desk and Len slumped back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling sightlessly. According to the results, there wasn't anything specifically wrong with him, but all the results showed the profile of a being very sick-someone with only a few days left.

  


* * *

  


Len smiled at his baby girl on the other side of the vid screen, his childhood kitchen in the background. He savoured her face-he had decided to not tell anyone the news, knowing that everyone would want to run tests and try to find a cure. He wanted his last days to be peaceful, unpanicked. Besides, if the bull about 'true love's kiss' was true, the only two that would work were Jim and Spock...and, well, they were happily together, and Len wasn't going to burden them with the knowledge or try to push his way into their relationship.

"Daddy, Nana says it's time to go. I love you!"

"Love you too, Jojo-bear, every day and twice on Sundays." He smiled until she hung up and then turned from the console, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"She'll be okay. She's with Mama, she'll be f-fine." His breath hitched, and thinking of his little girl without her mama or her daddy, the tears finally began to fall.

  


* * *

  


"Hey, Bones, meet Spock and I on the observation deck tonight?" Jim asked his best friend across the breakfast table on the last day of 2264.

"Hmm? Oh, sure, Jim." Len stabbed at his eggs. They tasted like rubber on his tongue, but he managed to swallow them.

"Awesome! See you later, then." He stood and deposited the dishes and tray. From Len's position near the doors, he could hear Jim and Spock, who was on his way in, murmuring about something being almost fully set up. Len knocked back the last of his coffee and got up to deposit his own dishes. He had to finish organising his office for whoever needed it next after...well, after him.

  


* * *

  


Len looked out the viewport in the observation deck, a flute of champagne in his hand, with Spock on one side and Jim on the other.

"Bones, we've got something to tell you," Jim broke the silence at one minute to midnight.

"Best make it quick," Len murmured.

"What was that, Doctor?" Spock asked. Forty seconds to go.

"Nothing, Spock. What is it, Jimbo?"

"We...Bones, we..." Twenty seconds.

"Yea?"

"We love you, Bones. We want to ask you to join our relationship."

The champagne slipped from limp fingers as fire burnt through Len's veins-only Spock's quick reflexes stopped the older man from hitting the ground.

"Bones? Bones!" Jim set down his own champagne, yanking his jacket off to form a slight pillow to place under the doctor's head.

Len cursed his father for the pain setting his nerves on fire-his father, David McCoy, once John Kennex, Joe Dredd, born John Grimm. Len had siblings all over the place from his father-although Elanora McCoy was the only woman he'd had more than one child with.

"Doctor, may I meld with you?" Spock asked, his hand hovering over Len's face in position.

As Len's vision faded out, he had enough energy to say, "Yes."

  


* * *

  


"I still don't get why you didn't tell us." Jim sleepily murmured into the bare shoulder of the man underneath him. A sigh raised his head up and down gently, and he met the eyes of the other man in their bed, regarding him with a fond look over the screen of his PADD.

"Sleep, Jim." The Vulcan said, setting his PADD aside and ordering the lights down.

"But-"

"Sleep, Jim," Len repeated their lover's words, settling one broad hand on the back of Jim's head as the other curled around his lower spine.

Jim let out a slow breath, tangling his fingers with Spock's and slipping off to sleep as Len chuckled at the green blush he could faintly see in the slight light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> ...This is really late.  
> Although, there was Christmas, then my birthday, and I've been preparing for my second semester of college. I'm backdating this work for Christmas anyways.  
> So, happy holidays, and I hope you all have a good 2017!  
> See you next time :)
> 
> As always, downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!


End file.
